1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an unprocessed chip plate and a chip substrate; and, more particularly, to an unprocessed chip plate and a chip substrate including a cavity for mounting a chip.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, spaces for mounting chips to an unprocessed chip plate are formed on the upper surface of the unprocessed chip plate by mechanical processing or chemical etching. That is to say, Korean Patent No. 10-0986211 discloses a method in which mounting spaces are formed by etching an upper portion of an unprocessed rectangular metal plate. In the case where optical element chips such as UV LEDs or the like are mounted on such an unprocessed chip plate, spaces having a wide-top/narrow-bottom shape are formed in the unprocessed chip plate in order to enhance the light reflection performance. After forming the spaces, chips are mounted within the spaces. The spaces are sealed by lenses in order to enhance the light efficiency.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0122655 discloses a method in which the illuminance in a central portion is increased by forming a hemispherical dome-shaped lens and in which a phosphor contained in a resin material is uniformly dispersed so as to maintain a uniform density and to suppress color unevenness. However, the hemispherical lens disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0122655 has a problem in that a difficulty is involved in processing the lens.